Umbrella
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: Mello is sulking, because It's raining out, and it means he can't have his soccer match. Poo. Matt wants to cheer him up. Just something I wrote for my Mello. -grins- Influenced greatly by the song "Umbrella"


* * *

_Umbrella_

* * *

_This one's for you.  
_

* * *

"Mello?"

The blond turned his gaze from the rain streaked window, to the younger boy entering the room. He didn't reply, merely met the young redheads eyes for a second, then went back to looking out the window. Outside, cold rain fell lightly. Rain was so depressing. Why did it have to rain? Why today of all days? It was just...Fucked up.

"Hey," Matt sat himself opposite the blond. "Why so glum, chum?" He grinned his usual goofy grin. Mello didn't bother turning back to see it. Matt frowned. Sighing quietly, Matt turned to look out the window as well. Rain. He loved it. But...was this why Mello was so upset? "Mello?"

"Matt, I'm in no mood for your-"

"I got you something. You might like it."

This got the blonds' attention. "Like...a present?" Matt could see the hopeful glint in Mello's eyes. It made him smile.

"Something like that." Matt stood and held his hand out for Mello to take. "C'mon. Its outside."

The blond instantly frowned, a low grunt of annoyance sounded in his throat. "I'm not going outside. I hate the stupid rain." He shook his head. "Why can't you give it to me inside?"

"Because its outside?" Matt replied in a tone that suggested that much was painfully obvious. The kind of tone he knew rubbed Mello the wrong way in all the wrong places. He grinned, holding his hands out in defense when he received the warning glare from Mello. "C'mon, Mell. You'll like it. You'll only get a little wet."

Mello's glare melted away after a few seconds of enduring Matt's annoyingly powerful and more than effective puppy dog pout. "Fine. I'm bringing an umbrella though." He grunted. Matt snorted.

"It's not a damn storm. It's a light drizzle."

"Either I take the umbrella, or I'm not leaving this room"

Matt rolled his eyes. He went to their joined closet and grabbed Mello's umbrella though. He decided that he would bring his own as well, because surely if he caught a cold Mello would be giving him shit. I mean because, who wanted to go out into the rain to get wet? Shit, god forbid, right?

"Alright...Christ, Mello, you'd think you would be a little less picky. I think I like you better when you're sulking." Matt mumbled as they walked out of their small bedroom. He smiled sweetly at the blond to let him know he was only messing around. Because knowing Mello, he would try and make him swallow the umbrella and Matt was pretty sure that it would be hell trying to digest and then later pass it. He shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not picky..." Mello argued, a small pout on his face. He was swinging his black umbrella from side to side. "I'm just know what I like."

Matt stared at him. "Okay, Mello. If you say so." He was sure that Mello wouldn't complain about his present. "So, tell me. Why are you so...you know. Depressed?"

The blond shook his head lightly. "The rain...We can't have our soccer match against the older kids now. Roger says someone could slip and fall." He groaned. "Stupid rain..." Matt laughed.

"Geez, Mell." Matt said in-between his laughter. "And so what? You're angry with the rain gods for ruining your fun and won't even stand for the smallest drop to touch you?" He ducked out of the way when Mello aimed a kick at him. "I mean, c'mon. You love the rain."

"Not anymore I don't."

The hallways were empty. The rest of the children were off in their rooms, studying or spending their free time as they pleased. Matt held the door open for the blond, whispering a quiet; "Ladies first," It earned him a smack on the head as the blond passed, but he still laughed as he followed out after him.

Both their umbrellas opened at the same time before Matt lead them out onto the slick grassy yard. The redhead watched Mello out of the corner of his eye, a small smile on his lips. The blond was looking around for anything that might be considered a present.

"You won't find it." Matt said once they had reached a section of the yard at the back of the building. He grinned when Mello turned the full power of his impatient "No none-sense" glare on him. "Its not really something you can unwrap." He added.

Mello sighed in frustration. "I'm going back inside then." Really, Matt was such an ass hole sometimes. He knew Mello was pissed and didn't want to be out in the rain. Yeah, sure it was unreasonable and totally first grade, but fuck! It was suppose to be his chance to show up some of the older kids. Stupid rain. Stupid Matt.  
He turned to leave, but as he did so, he slipped, falling and dropping his umbrella. An unusually hard gust of wind blew past them carrying the umbrella with it. "Damn It!"

Matt dropped his own in his hurry to run after Mellos'. The stubborn thing would not be caught though. It was carried up and up until it flew right over the black iron fence. Matt could do nothing but watch it from behind the fence. They were never to step out from there. With a defeated sigh, he hurried back over to Mello who was now standing and wiping his ass, trying to brush off the mud and grass.

"Great. Just, great Matt. This is what you brought me out here for?" He glared at the redhead. "First no soccer, now my ass is wet...ugh! Things could not get any worse."

The redhead winced a little. Why was it that saying that things can't get worse, always brought the opposite affect? The light drizzle turned into a very heavy downpour. The wind picked up once more, and Matt lunged for his umbrella before it could pull a Mary Poppins, too. "Just did...Sorry, Mell. I really thought you'd enjoy splashing in the rain."

Mello was glaring at the poor walking dead redhead from under his soaked bangs. "This...you brought me out here?...After I told you I didn't want to!...You...Ooh! Fuck you!" He shouted. His hands flew to his red beaded rosary. "Forgive me..." He whispered quietly. "For this asshole has made me curse..."

Matt was now standing under his umbrella, cool as a cucumber in the middle of January, while he watched Mello stand there getting soaked. "Geez...I figured you'd stop complaining once I got you out here. Then maybe you'd stop sulking..." He sighed. "Plus...we haven't had a rainy day wrestling fight in a while..."

The blonds frown deepened. "Some present, Matt."

Matt pouted. "It's the thought that counts!"

"Only girls say that!"

"UGH!"

"AAH!"

Both boys stood there, glaring holes into each other while the rain and wind swirled around them. Damn, had Matt only remembered to bring his damn goggles with him, he'd be able to cheat. Then he'd win this staring (glaring) contest. GOD Mello was such an asshole! Matt had actually been trying to be nice and help the guy out of his sulk-o-rama, by bringing him out to do something he loved, but NO He just had to get mad. UGH! just...just UGH!

But...Matt still felt bad that Mello was just standing there in the cold, and shivering. He sighed, glare melting away. "I'm sorry, Mello." He stepped closer so that both of them were now standing under the dry shelter of the dark umbrella.

To his surprise, Mello's cheeks flushed a bright pink. Probably due to their closeness. Matt grinned. He suddenly had the strongest urge to kiss the blond. So he did.

Their lips met in a soft, but very long and innocent kiss. When they parted, Matt was blushing as well but he grinned before delivering the cheesiest line any guy could ever...well, deliver.

"You can stand under my umbrella."

* * *

**A/N:** **_FAIL._** _Yeah, I know. But I felt like writing something for my Mello (Saigo) So, There. Bite me. It's very short, because it was done quickly. But its that thought that counts, yes? Please say yes -nervous laugh- Anyway..._

**What did you think?**

_I love you, Mells. You have no idea._

~Matt.


End file.
